


Magical Holidate

by RinoaHeart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CalendarioAvvento 2020, Community: fanwriter.it, F/M, Holidate, Humor, Romance, holidate netflix, romcom
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinoaHeart/pseuds/RinoaHeart
Summary: Hermione ha ventisei anni ed è stufa che sua madre, suo padre, la sua seconda madre nonché ex (quasi) suocera e più o meno chiunque le dicano di trovarsi un marito e mettere su famiglia. E' giovane, nel pieno della sua carriera e sta benissimo da sola!Draco ha lo stesso problema, con sua madre in piena caccia alla moglie perfetta e al bramatissimo erede, finendo per metterlo in più di una situazione imbarazzante.Per puro caso l'improbabile duo si ritrova a prendere una decisione impulsiva, ma funzionale: diventare...festamici!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy





	1. Prologo - Natale 2005

**Author's Note:**

> L'ispirazione è nata dal trope narrativo presente nel film Netflix, Holidate. Ovviamente alcune cose sono state adattate al mondo magico, ma l'idea di base del film è semplicemente troppo ghiotta per non scriverci su!
> 
> Questa storia NON è stata ancora betata e ha partecipato al Calendario dell'Avvento 2020 di Fanwriter e dal primo capitolo in poi al Cow-t 11 di Lande di Fandom

**Giorno di Natale 2005, La tana.**

“Non è che io mi stia lamentando di aver ritrovato la mia famiglia Harry, è che proprio questo accanimento da parte dei miei non mi sembra opportuno!” 

La risata del suo migliore amico le risuonò nelle orecchie quasi assordandola. “Hermione, hai ragione però…pensa se non avessero ritrovato la memoria!”

I riccioli arruffati della strega, a braccia conserte sul divano dei Weasley, arrivavano fino al braccio di Harry, appoggiato con un gomito sul bracciolo vicino a lei.

“Lo so. Ci scherzo su perché ormai il peggio è passato ma ormai è un paio di anni che a OGNI festività cominciano a dirmi la stessa cosa… ma tu che ne vuoi sapere di questi problemi, sei praticamente sposato!”

Il ragazzo-che-visse-ed-era-fidanzato-da-tempo-immemore sbiancò. “E tu che ne sai?”

La ragazza sorrise. “Cosa mi stai nascondendo Harry?”

“Io? N-niente.” Era una palese bugia, la strega sapeva riconoscere una bugia del suo migliore amico da chilometri.

“Harry non dirmi che-” 

Non fece in tempo ad aggiungere altro che Ron, sempre delicato, si buttò di peso in mezzo allo spazio fra loro, abbracciandoli forte a sè. “Allora, la smettete di confabulare?”

“No guarda Ron, non stavamo confabulando, è Harry che ci sta nascondendo qualcosa! Io mi stavo solo lamentando dei miei.”

Ron sorrise, ignorando la prima parte della frase “Si sono lamentati ancora perché non hai portato un bellissimo fidanzato dottore a casa?”

“Esatto.” Non si lamentò quando si sentì arruffare i capelli dalla sua cotta adolescenziale, ma solo perchè sapeva che per lui l'adolescenza non era mai finita.

“E aspetta di sentire mamma…” a quel punto Hermione si portò la mano alla bocca, disperata.

“Ma perché, _perché_ tutti devono pensare che io abbia bisogno di un uomo nella mia vita?” gridò al cielo, rassegnata.

I due ragazzi fecero spallucce, guardandosi. “Noi no.”

Lei li abbracciò nuovamente, con un po’ di fatica. “E infatti c’è un motivo se siete i miei unici due amici.” 

“Cosa? E io non conto niente?” Ginny si sedette sulle ginocchia di Harry passandogli una cioccolata calda, amorevole.

“Amici maschi, Ginny. E poi dipende, confermiamo la nostra amicizia: credi che io debba trovare un uomo per essere felice?”

Ginny rise della grossa gettando la testa all’indietro. “Certo come no? Più o meno quanto io non sono libera di girare il mondo con le Holiday Harpies e ho voglia di accasarmi!”

Hermione sorrise, innalzando il calice di spumante che aveva in mano. “Esatto Ginny. E infatti tu e Luna siete le mie uniche due amiche!” L’espressione pallida di Harry passo inosservata poiché l’ultima nominata si palesò, abbracciando Ron da dietro il collo

appoggiandogli goffamente col mento sulla sua nuca. 

“Anche tu sei una delle mie più care amiche! Stiamo parlando di quanto ci vogliamo bene?”

“No Luna, piuttosto di quanto la società oppressiva patriarcale umana e babbana preveda che, dato che io sono l’unica donna single di 26 anni nel mio gruppo di amici e parenti allora tutti hanno il diritto di cercare di appiopparmi un uomo.”

La risposta di Luna fu interrotta dall’apparizione di Molly Weasley davanti al divano ormai affollato.

“Hermione, tesoro, perché non vieni di là a conoscere Herbert? E’ un collega di Bill…” 

Lo sguardo sornione della matrona la diceva lunga e tutti iniziarono ad alzarsi, ridendo. 

“Non so se è peggio questo come “segnale” o il pigiama di pile con la stampa di gatti che mi hanno regalato i miei…” sbuffò Hermione recalcitrante mentre Luna ed Harry la trascinavano per I polsi, fra le risate.

**Giorno di Natale, Maniero Malfoy.**

“No madre, non c’è nessuna probabilità che io torni dai Greengrass. Nè a Capodanno, nè mai più.”

“Perché non vuoi dare a tua madre, già provata dalla vita, la gioia di vedere il proprio figlio ammogliato e magari con un nipote entro l’anno prossimo?”

Draco si passò elegantemente il fazzoletto sulle labbra prima di rispondere alla finta faccia contrita di sua madre. “Primo, perché ho 25 anni e sono all’inizio della mia carriera. Secondo, Astoria Greengrass è totalmente fuori di testa, come la madre. Si salva

solo Daphne, che guarda caso, ha pensato bene di fuggire di casa e andare a convivere con Blaise.” Narcissa Malfoy scosse la nobile testa sdegnata “Convivere! Cosa mi tocca sentire!” 

“Si madre, so che trovi disdicevoli queste forme di comunione moderna , ma trovo più rivoltante il fatto che ieri sera mi sono ritrovato stretto su un divano con la madre di Astoria a vedere le sue foto di quando era piccola.”

“Cosa c’è poi di strano nel vedere le foto della tua fidanzata?”

“Che Artemisia Greengrass fosse praticamente in négligé e cercava di adescarmi davanti alla figlia? E che sono uscito con Astoria due, accento sul due, volte?” Draco era ormai esausto, le mani sul viso provato dal ricordo dell’imbarazzo provato la sera prima.

“Che esagerato…”

“Madre c’eri anche tu!”. 

Aveva accettato di uscire con la più piccola delle Greengrass perché sua madre lo aveva stressato fino alla morte che doveva trovarsi una fidanzata, che era ora, che non poteva continuare a essere un farfallone….che Astoria era bella, di buona famiglia…

erano usciti un paio di volte e si era ritrovato alla vigilia di Natale FORMALE con entrambe le loro madri! 

Vide sua madre nascondere la sua risata sorniona nel tè che stava bevendo una colazione leggera prima del lauto pranzo che avrebbero consumato nel maniero, in famiglia.

Sebbene Narcissa Malfoy fosse tornata a essere accettata nella buona società magica, fatta di donazioni e balli, e lui fosse…beh almeno un membro produttivo di essa, il Natale era la loro festa privata. Da quando Lucius era rinchiuso ad Azkaban, aveva avuto

il modo di riscoprire sua madre, una donna molto diversa da quella che l’aveva cresciuto. Libera dai vincoli di anni di segregazione purosangue, Narcissa aveva trovato col figlio una complicità che non aveva potuto dargli da bambino. 

“Mamma ti vedo, stai ridendo.”

Lei si lasciò andare, non riuscendo più a trattenere l’ilarità. “Scusa figlio mio, è stata una scena così assurda che non la dimenticherò facilmente!” 

Stava per ribattere quando il crepitio della polvere volante attrasse la sua attenzione.

“Salvata all’ultimo…” sibilò a sua madre mentre andava incontro ai nuovi arrivati. “Teddy!” esclamò con gioia mentre il bambino saltò in braccio a suo cugino. Ignaro ancora della guerra e del suo ruolo in essa, il piccolo stravedeva per lui. Subito tramutò I

suoi capelli al momento lilla per essere uguali ai suoi biondo platino. “Draco! Buon Natale! Buon Natale zia Cissy!”

Appoggiò il bambino in terra, abbracciando l’altra unica parente che veniva accettata in quel giorno dedicato alla famiglia “Zia Andy…” si inchinò brevemente in maniera formale prima di farsi spupazzare da sua zia che stava ancora recuperando anni di vita

con sua sorella e suo nipote. Lo squadrò sorniona, lo stesso sguardo furbo che sua madre non aveva mai mostrato in tanti anni e che ora spesso si ritrovava a giudicarlo. “Ho saputo che avete avuto un’interessantissima cena ieri dai Greengrass…” 

Si voltò verso sua madre, che aveva già in braccio Teddy. 

“Non potevo certo resistere Draco, ho DOVUTO mandarle un gufo!”

Sua zia lo prese sottobraccio. “Questo è il motivo per cui dico sempre a tua madre che non bisogna insistere su queste cose!”

“Voglio un nipote, mi sembra una richiesta ragionevole!”

“E io?” Teddy la guardò a occhi sgranati mentre la zia lo baciava sulla guancia amorevolmente.

“E tu amore meriti un compagno di giochi. Non vorresti un cuginetto più piccolo con cui fare da maggiore come fa con te Draco? Io voglio essere una nonna, non solo una zia!”

Il bambino guardò Draco innocentemente “Draco ti prego, voglio _assolutamente_ un cugino più piccolo! Lo può portare Babbo Natale?”

Il ragazzo scosse la testa, ormai rassegnato.

**Diagon Alley, 26 Dicembre 2005**  
  
Hermione era di fretta, troppo di fretta. 

Solitamente non era una di quelle persone che disturbava il prossimo quando era in fila ma quella nuca color avorio la indispettiva ulteriormente, oltre alla sua già conclamata fretta.

“Guardi che si sbaglia, sono certo che questi pantaloni siano stati acquistati qui.” Non poteva sbagliarsi, anche la voce fastidiosa era quella. 

Si avvicinò al bancone di Twilfitt & Tatting’s, squadrando lateralmente l’uomo che si sbracciava di fronte alla commessa. 

“Malfoy, non ho tutta la mattina, per favore, puoi sbrigarti a fare questo reso?”

Draco squadrò quella che era la sua spina nel fianco da quando aveva undici anni, dall’alto suo metro e ottantacinque. “Granger, non hai nessun altro posto dove andare a lamentarti oggi? Non è tipo Boixing Day o cos’altro per i babbani?” La commessa

indietreggiò un attimo. Stava servendo Draco Malfoy ed era sopraggiunta Hermione Granger?

Era il suo personale Natale!

Vide I due Auror squadrarsi di tutto punto, sorridendosi in un silenzio che diceva tutto. “Certo, andrei a casa dei miei genitori se non ci fossi tu in piedi da tre ore a bloccare la fila per uno stupido paio di…” alzò l’indumento appoggiato al bancone “di

pantaloni da quidditch? Sei ricco come Creso, non puoi semplicemente donarli a qualcuno meno fortunato di te?”

Lui le strappò I pantaloni di mano. “Non so se questo babbano _Creso_ fosse uno spendaccione, ma io sono una persona che odia gli sprechi. Volevo solo sapere se potevo cambiarli con qualcos’altro. Di utile. Inoltre, questi pantaloni sono così rigidi che

camminano quasi da soli, non è certo lana pregiata.” 

“E infatti…Signor Malfoy, purtroppo questi articoli non sono stai presi da noi, sembrano quasi…contraffatti, nonostante l’etichetta.” 

Lui rimase basito, mentre Hermione appoggiava il suo pigiama sul bancone approfittando dello shock di Draco di non aver ricevuto pantaloni di lana merinos con le pecore ancora belanti. “Senta, io devo fare una cosa rapida. Questo pigiama orrendo, posso 

cambiarlo ?” con tutto l’amore per Bill e Fleur, sebbene fosse un elaborato pigiama di classe seppure in un orrido modello da vecchia zitella di un blu tetro (colore che le sbatteva la faccia) le bastava il pigiama orribile con I gatti che le avevano regalato i suoi.

“Ha la ricevuta signorina Granger?” ovviamente l’aveva riconosciuta. “Oh..si..si eccola…credo…” cominciò a guardare nella borsa quando sentì una voce esile alle sue spalle. 

“Vi compro tutto io per un buono da Florean Fortescue's e…5 galeoni.”

Hermione e Draco si girarono in contemporanea, una ragazzina di circa 16 anni aveva gli occhi a stelline e guardava avida I loro scarti. “Grande fan!” esclamò convinta indicandoli.

I due scossero la testa e la ignorarono tornando alla commessa. 

“Senta non trovo la ricevuta…” odiava farsi trovare fallace di fronte a Malfoy, ma probabilmente aveva scordato il biglietto con la ricevuta di cortesia alla Tana.

”Datemi un minuto” commentò sorridendo la commessa sparendo nel retrobottega.

Draco cominciò a battere le dita sul bancone mentre Hermione continuava a toccarsi I capelli. 

“Granger, senti, ho avuto un Natale decisamente…incommentabile. Dato che ci ignoriamo già 360 giorni l’anno a parte quando dobbiamo fare lo sforzo di lavorare insieme, puoi risparmiarmi? Almeno oggi?”

Hermione sbuffò, risentita, incrociando le braccia. “Draco, hai ricevuto tu due pigiami da zitella per Natale? Non credo, anzi, sei solo venuto a lamentarti dei tuoi stupidi pantaloni. E poi mi piacerebbe eccome la tua storiella dei 360 giorni l’anno, ma ahimè

lavoriamo insieme almeno due volte al mese.”

Draco si appoggiò deliberatamente sul bancone, le gambe incrociate. “No, ma quei pantaloni mi sono stati regalati da una mia ipotetica futura suocera praticamente nuda. E sono pure falsi. Veramente, non c’è bisogno di infierire” il tono era amichevole, ma

sibillino.

Hermione stava per ribattere quando la commessa tornò, contrita.

“Signor Malfoy, ho ricontrollato, non posso fare proprio niente. Questi pantaloni da Quidditch sembrano proprio una nostra produzione ma sono evidentemente contraffatti. Per lei signorina Granger posso darle un buono da un galeone.”

“Un galeone?”

“Eh si era un pigiama in promozione…dell’anno scorso…”

Draco alzò lo sguardo, arraffò pigiama e pantaloni e si girò verso la ragazzina. “Tieni I galeoni, ma voglio due buoni di Florean Fortescue's.” Disse indicando I due volantini che la ragazza aveva in mano.

La ragazza annuì, felice porgendoglieli subito “E un autografo di Miss Granger?” aggiunse speranzosa alla trattativa.

Hermione firmò l’etichetta del pigiama con la penna che la ragazza gli porse, quasi in trance.

Cosa poteva andare peggio di così?

Ah già. Malfoy che la stava trascinando di prepotenza per un braccio verso il gelataio.

“Perché stai mangiando una coppetta piccola di gelato senza zucchero alle fragole Malfoy?”

“Perché mi piacciono le fragole e di certo non mi metto a mangiare _zuccheri_ dopo tutto ciò che ho mangiato a Natale.” pronunciò la parola zuccheri nemmeno fosse una maledizione imperdonabile.

“Quanto sei vanesio.” Scuotendo le spalle continuò ad affogare la faccia e la rabbia nel suo cono panna e cioccolato con coriandoli di cannella. Le sembrava ancora assurdo essere a un tavolo di Fortesque con Draco Malfoy dato che le loro vite erano

totalmente scollegate nonostante I saltuari contatti di lavoro. 

“Certo che lo sono, ho una linea da mantenere Granger. Questo” e si indicò dalla faccia da schiaffi in giù con il braccio libero dal gelato “non si mantiene da solo.”

“Siamo _maghi_ Malfoy, non devo certo ricordarlo proprio a te.” 

“Non alzare lo sguardo al cielo, anche ai maghi viene la gotta. Ed è pieno di maghi in evidente sovrappeso!” Si girò intorno indicando al gente intorno a lui. “Sono un auror, devo mantenermi in forma!”

Hermione squadrò quello che considerava un furetto sottosviluppato. Non c’erano dubbi che Draco Malfoy fosse diventato un giovane uomo molto affascinante: alto, con I capelli biondi che portava più corti da un lato e più lunghi dall’altro, che coprivano

una piccola cicatrice sul sopracciglio che sapeva essersi procurato durante una missione dove aveva salvato Harry da un brutto tiro. Neppure quella imperfezione ledeva la bellezza dei suoi lineamenti eterei, sebbene più mascolini di quando era un piccolo

figlio di papà a Hogwarts. Su di lei comunque non aveva mai avuto effetto. Draco Malfoy era come un regalo di Natale incartato di seta, ma contenente un soldo bucato: vanesio e senza contenuti.

“Non sarà un gelato ad abbattere il tuo fan club Malfoy.” Decretò dopo la sua attenta valutazione.

Lui la fulminò con lo sguardo. “Granger quella fandonia è stata messa in giro da Blaise per scherzo e sai benissimo che non c’è nessun fanclub. Non pensavo che dessi retta alle fandonie della Skeeter.” 

Quasi strozzandosi si sporse sul tavolo, accorciando le distanze “La Skeeter, Malfoy? Io parlo della fila di donne che c’era in ufficio un mese fa, vista con I miei occhi!”

Draco alzò le mani, visibilmente imbarazzato, cosa che colpì Hermione. Malfoy rosso come un pomodoro era uno spettacolo inusuale , ma divertente. “E’…” si passò una mano sul viso arrossato, scuotendo la testa. “…stata mia madre, ok? Non ho niente a

che vedere con quell’episodio!”

“Tua madre?” Hermione guardò l’orologio: era ancora presto per andare dai suoi, la aspettavano per dopo pranzo e lei stava avendo un gelato alle undici del mattino. Non aveva voglia di sentirsi fare il terzo grado sul collega di Bill che Molly aveva

casualmente fatto sapere a sua madre che aveva conosciuto. 

Draco ispirò profondamente prima di appoggiare le mani sul tavolo e distogliere lo sguardo da lei. “Sei pronta a ridere alle mie spalle Granger? Ecco il tuo regalo di Natale che potrai condividere con Potter & co: mia madre aveva messo un annuncio per

trovarmi una fidanzata.”

In un’altra situazione, avrebbe riso. Eccome. Avrebbe sentito le campane suonare a festa vedendo Draco Malfoy, rosso come un peperone confessare una cosa simile.

Eppure, il tasto era troppo dolente anche per lei. “Anche tua madre sta facendo di tutto per accasarti?” 

Draco la fissò sorpreso. “Come mai non sento nessun tipo di recriminazione da parte tua?”

Era raro avere una conversazione con Granger. I loro rapporti erano decisamente migliorati, negli anni, complice forse il fatto di non essere più un adepto di una setta di pazzi e aver cercato di riprendere un posto in società. Sebbene avesse come vicina di

ufficio la strega più brillante del suo tempo per lui era sempre rimasta la secchiona so tutto io che a Hogwarts gli dava filo da torcere, e quello a prescindere da tutta la brutta storia dell’essere purosangue o…no.

Immersa nel suo cappotto rosa cipria e con i capelli tenuti a bada da un cappello bordeaux riusciva quasi a essere carina, ma il cipiglio con cui lo stava fulminando lo terrorizzava ancora. Nonostante gli anni e l’acqua passata sotto i ponti, aveva ancora il

timore di dire la cosa sbagliata e beccarsi un pugno in faccia. 

Faceva tanto la precisina ma la Granger era una scatenata senza limiti, lo sapeva bene. 

Con la coda nell’occhio controllò l’ora: preferiva rimanere lì e rischiare un cazzotto piuttosto che tornare in quella trappola mortale che era diventato il maniero con dentro sua madre in piene mire matrimoniali. 

“Mia madre ha dato il mio numero a un dottore che lavora nello studio medico di fianco a quello dei miei.” Affermò arrabbiata, e Draco capì che la sua ira non era provocata da lui ma qualcos’altro.

“Numero…intendi…” fece il gesto di una cornetta, quell’affare che aveva capito i babbani usavano per comunicare fra loro nell’era moderna. La maga lo guardò “Solitamente sarei sorpresa di sapere cos’è un cellulare ma sono troppo incazzata per

sorprendermi. Sì Draco, ha dato il mio modo di contattarmi a uno sconosciuto, l’equivalente di ricevere quaranta gufi di tue fan scatenate”

“Oh ma ho anche quello sulla lista delle simpatiche cose che sta architettando mia madre per incastrarmi. Pensavi che la fila fosse fuori fosse imbarazzante? Prova con centocinquanta lettere da leggere di domenica mattina quando non hai ancora bevuto il

caffè e tua madre, con cui vivi ancora a 25 anni, che ti squadra assassina affinché tu le legga. Tutte.”

L’arrabbiatura di Hermione si dissipò nel momento in cui figurò l’immagine del perennemente snob e viziato Draco Malfoy costretto dalla madre a leggere le lettere delle sue pretendenti.

“Ok forse I miei in confronto sono più…contenuti ma sai cosa vuol dire essere l’unica donna single del tuo cerchio? Gli sguardi di pietà…”

“…di compatimento di chiunque conosci, dal tuo migliore amico che convive scandalosamente a quello di tua zia che ti guarda come se fossi un caso disperato che non troverà mai moglie?”

“E quelli della tua quasi ex-suocera che vorrebbe solo vederti accasata con qualcuno in prossimità della famiglia, tipo i colleghi dei figli? O quelli di tua madre che ti dice che “una ragazza in gamba come te non dovrebbe stare da sola!”

“- stare da solo!” finirono all’unisono la frase scuotendo la testa, abbacchiandosi ognuno sulla propria sedia contemporaneamente.

“Che dire Malfoy, di tutte le persone che conosco mai avrei pensato che tu potessi capire.” Commentò onestamente Hermione, leccando con avidità le ultime rimanenze di cioccolata. Lui d’altro canto assaporò il cucchiaino di gelato alla fragola ormai sciolto,

lo sguardo aggrottato.

“Pensavo che la matrona dei Weasley fosse una persona venerata da te e da Potter.”

“Oh lo è, Molly per me è una seconda madre. E proprio per questo è doppiamente snervante.” 

“Ah come Zia Andromeda…” rifletté lui, quasi parlando a sé stesso.

Hermione si intenerì “Fa ancora strano sentirti dire Zia Andromeda.” Uno dei motivi per cui tollerava Malfoy era perché Andromeda ne parlava sempre, di come fosse cambiato, di come fosse bravo con Teddy. Cambiamenti che lei non aveva visto, ma era

contenta per la donna che aveva avuto già troppi dolori e perdite per rimanere lontano dalla famiglia. Nonostante fosse sovrappensiero, il rossore lieve sulle guance di Draco non le passò inosservato. “E come dovrei chiamarla Granger, eh?”

Lei voleva mordersi la lingua. “No, non fraintendermi come sempre! Dico che è molto bello che siate tornati in buoni rapporti. Anche con...tua madre. Andromeda parla sempre di te e Teddy è sempre molto entusiasta del tempo che passate insieme, anche se

non capisce perché non può festeggiare mai con I suoi idoli contemporaneamente.”

“Sebbene siamo ormai in rapporti decenti non è il caso che Teddy subisca il palese astio che c’è fra noi e voi, no?”

Lei scosse la testa. “L’astio è solo da parte tua Malfoy.”

Draco si inalberò all’espressione sdegnata della Grifondoro estenuante davanti a lui. “Certo, perché sono sempre io il cattivo no? Ecco, vorrei che l’unico familiare che ancora ha l’innocenza per non giudicarmi per ciò che ho fatto...rimanesse tale.” 

_E diciamo addio al momento spensierato con Draco Malfoy…_

Hermione lo vide chiudersi, di nuovo addosso la maschera del perfetto Auror riformato dalla società, lo sguardo grigio e freddo che si rifletteva nei suoi occhi nocciola.

“Malfoy, non dico questo. Dico solo che…Teddy sta crescendo e…sarebbe bello per lui festeggiare con te e con Harry. Con noi. Possiamo farlo no?” la proposta non le sembrava poi così assurda, era lì a parlare con Malfoy fuori dal lavoro e non si erano ancora

insultati. 

Il ragazzo era offeso. Certo che aveva provato a recuperare I rapporti con sua zia e suo cugino. Erano la famiglia, dopotutto. E dopo aver provato per anni a buttarsi alle spalle il suo terribile passato, si rendeva conto che nessuno fra le sue

conoscenze famose aveva veramente mai provato a superare I pregiudizi nei suoi confronti, nonostante I rapporti di lavoro. Un certo ritorno karmico, dopo anni passati a fare il bullo e spargere veleno e insulti. Erano ragazzini, è vero, ma lui voleva

un’occasione per dimostrare che non era più quell’odioso viziato che odiava I sanguesporco. Che poteva essere un esempio per Teddy. Che ci stava provando davvero ad essere un mago degno di essere un Auror. 

Guardò Hermione ancora una volta. A lei doveva le scuse più grandi, ma non ne aveva mai avuto modo. Si erano integrati nelle reciproche vite limitando le loro conversazioni, senza mai entrare in contatto sul serio. Da che ricordava, era la prima volta che

parlavano sul serio per più di cinque minuti. Per Circe, non l’aveva mai nemmeno chiamata con il nome di battesimo e la conosceva da quando aveva I denti sporgenti!

E di colpo, il suo essere Serpeverde si manifestò nella sua forma più elevata. Un piano d’azione, per risolvere I loro problemi in maniera chirurgica, e ottenere quello che entrambi volevano, seppure per motivi diversi.

Lo sguardo mefistofelico che Draco rivolse a Hermione dopo quel silenzio imbarazzato le mise quasi paura, ma non quanto le parole che seguirono: 

“E se ci allenassimo per questo, _Hermione_?”

La strega quasi cadde dalla sedia.

Non l’aveva mai chiamata per nome in quindici anni che si conoscevano. Mai.

Non fece in tempo a ribattere che la mano di Draco la fermò. “Pensaci. Tu hai un problema, io ho un problema. E se risolvessimo la faccenda di coloro che vogliono affibbiarci qualcuno durante le feste una volta per tutte? Non puoi presentare qualcuno a chi è

già accompagnato. No?”

“A cosa diamine stai pensando?”

“ Tu e io. Coppia fissa per ogni occorrenza per il quale la società ci vorrebbe accompagnati. Pensa che bello: i tuoi non darebbero più il tuo numero a nessuno, niente colleghi dei Weasley indesiderati. Mia madre non potrebbe placarsi all’idea di avere una

vera eroina ospite alle sue feste. Un rapporto esclusivamente di profitto e solo ed esclusivamente durante le feste comandate: un… _festamico_!” Dopo un momento di silenzio aggiunse fra sè e sè, cosa che faceva spesso aveva notato Hermione, “Festamico? E’

un nome geniale, sono un portento!”

Hermione lascio cadere il cono per terra, scioccata. “Draco Abraxas Malfoy, cosa diamine ti sei fumato? L’erba di Blaise?”

Il mago indietreggiò sulla sedia, un dito sulle labbra piegate in un sorriso enigmatico “Per essere una che non l’ha mai usato non sapevo che conoscessi anche il mio secondo nome”

“E’ su STORIA DELLA MAGIA cretino! Ma cosa ti viene in menti? Non pensi che direbbero…Harry? Ron? Chiunque? Ma soprattutto…tua madre?”

“Mia madre? Oh _mia madre_ farebbe faville! Hermione Granger durante le feste vorrebbe dire punti società infiniti!” l’onestà dei suoi propositi era quantomeno evidente.

“Grazie, bellissimo. Sono davvero invogliata adesso.”

Scosse la testa, convinto come non mai di aver avuto un’idea geniale. “Ascolta: Potter e Weasley, non sono un problema, lo sai. Pendono dalle tue corrucciate labbra e saprebbero ovviamente la verità. Serve solo per ingannare I nostri genitori e parenti più…insistenti.”

“Malfoy come pensi che potrei presentarti ai miei genitori? Sono BABBANI.”

Sembrò quasi un pavone con le penne arruffate mentre la squadrava quasi insultato. “E quindi? Guarda Granger che al contrario di ciò che pensi mia madre mi ha educato per essere un ottimo partito. I tuoi sarebbero in estasi di fronte un compunto mago totalmente ignaro di tutte le babbanità del caso, no? Totalmente adorabile. Inoltre, so essere un perfetto gentiluomo.”

“Lo farei anche solo per togliermi lo sfizio di vederti così guarda. L’aggettivo adorabile poi detto dalla tua bocca suona più o meno come un pizzico di cianuro nel tè delle cinque”

Draco tirò fuori due biglietti dalla tasca del suo cappotto. “Questi, sono I biglietti della festa del Ministero di Capodanno. Ne hai ricevuti anche tu due no? Tutti si aspettano che ognuno porti un accompagnatore. Ci saranno tutti e dico _tutti_ : iniziamo da lì. Essere _festamici_ , sono veramente un genio dei nomi, ci darà la libertà di fare quello che vogliamo senza preoccuparci delle apparenza. E’ ovvio che non proviamo nessun tipo di attrazione l’uno per l’altra, cisopportiamo a malapena e non abbiamo nessun interesse se non quello di levarci di torno la gente che vuole interferire con I nostri piani di starcene beatamente da soli.”

Hermione tirò un sospiro: ci stava _davvero_ pensando?

“Inoltre, se vediamo che le reazioni di chi ci circonda non sono…catastrofiche… potremmo pensare di festeggiare un Natale tutti insieme con Teddy. Che ne dici?”

La ragazza prese il povero cono da terra, si alzò per andare a buttarlo in un cestino lì vicino al tavolo e si risistemò la sciarpa. Si sedette di nuovo, le braccia diritte fra le gambe e lo sguardo incredulo. 

“Sono talmente disperata, che voglio provare questa follia, Malfoy. Anzi, Draco.”

Lui le porse la mano guantata di pelle con il sorriso di uno che aveva appena vinto alla lotteria.

“Bene Hermione, ci vediamo a Capodanno allora.”


	2. Capodanno - 1° regola dei festamici: non avere nessuna pressione sociale o ansia da prestazione.

“Alla nostra Hermione Granger. Direi che questa trovata dei festamici per ora stia funzionando alla grande.” Draco Malfoy, più fastidiosamente bello del solito in un completo di foggia più magica che babbana, aveva nero e argento, le porgeva un bicchiere di 

costoso champagne che prese senza indugio. “Se per funzionato intendi che ora Harry e Ron sono fuori combattimento perché ubriachi marci, Blaise è praticamente impazzito e Ginny, Luna e persino Daphne Greengrass con cui ho penso parlato una volta prima 

di stasera, ci hanno detto che siamo pazzi…”

Aveva avuto davvero paura per quella serata, ma incredibilmente, aveva trovato facile sostenere il perchè della loro assurda alleanza. Draco le sorrise estasiato, un sorriso aperto e sincero che la ragazza non aveva mai visto“Esatto! Il grosso è fatto. Potter poi ha 

anche abboccato alla tua storia strappa lacrime per Teddy.”

“Guarda che quella parte è vera, e ti ricordo che è cosi che mi hai convinto.” Sperò che la sua occhiataccia fu abbastanza convincente, ma dal’aria rilassata di Draco non le sembrava.

“Certo che lo è, ma tu l’hai resa la favola di un anti eroe redento come solo tu sai fare, Strega piú Brillante della sua Epoca.”

Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Quel soprannome è già abbastanza pomposo Draco, sentirlo pronunciare da te è…ancora peggio.”

I capelli di Draco erano veramente splendenti sotto quella luce, Hermione si chiese, pentendosi immediatamente, come sarebbe stato toccarli. Così perfetti, rispetto alla sua massa di riccioli ribelli. Li vide scintillare mentre scuoteva la testa, come per scacciare 

via utleriori pensieri. “Ora, basta pensare ai nostri mutui conoscenti e pensiamo alla festa: siamo liberi da ogni forma di pregiudizio, non abbiamo nessuno che prova a presentarci colleghi, consocenti, nipoti e cugini. Diamoci da fare.”

“Cosa vuoi fare?”

I suoi occhi grigi la scrutarono per qualche secondo, vitrei e serissimi:“Quello che fanno tutti i maghi a questa festa Hermione: ubriacarmi e non pensare a niente.”

La risata di Hermione fu coperta dalla musica, ma fu di pancia. “Ma si..perchè no? Mi merito di non pensare a niente, per una sera.” Raggiunse le sue amiche in pista e finalmente si divertì come non succedeva da parecchio: Luna e Ginny erano scatenate quella 

sera, ballarono allegramente con lei, senza nessun tentativo di appioppargli un ignaro sconosicuto e Draco si godette due whisky con Blaise, parlando dell’ultima stahione di quidditch mentre Daphne era impegnata a vedere che tutte le sue clienti fossero 

soddisfatte dei suoi vestiti.

“Tu sei sicuro di questo, eh Draco?” Blaise accennò col bicchiere alla pista dove Hermione Granger, molto più carina quando non sembrava avere una Light 300 infilata in orifizi posteriori, ballava leggera.

Senza indugi annuì a quella vista. “Assolutamente sì. Pensaci: io e Granger interagiamo limitatamentre per lavoro. Nessuno dei due ha interesse nell’altro, anzi, penso che non avrei voglia di fare sesso con lei, e viceversa, nemmeno fra un milione di anni. Siamo 

entrambe impegnatissimi e non dovremo più pensare a niente quando si tratterà di trovare un compagno per feste, balli, etc. In piú sua madre si placherà pensando che sta uscendo con un giovane e illustre mago mentre la mia sverrà solo a vedere la Granger a 

un suo party. Non fa una piega.”

Blaise scosse la testa “Una volta Slytherin…”

“Sempre Slytherin certo. E ci voleva quel pizzico di follia Grifondoro che loro spacciano per coraggio per fare una cosa simile.”

I due brindarono ridendo, quando sentí una mano sulla spalla picchiettarlo con insistenza. “Potter, ti aspettavo” esclamò senza nemmeno girarsi. Colui-che-era-sopravvissuto aveva la tendenza a picchiettarlo sulla spalla nei momenti meno opportuni: in ufficio, 

durante le missioni, durante le dannate feste…

“Io invece no, decisamente.” Lui e Ron si sedettero dopo aver chiesto con un cenno a Blaise che fece spazio nel tavolo del lussuoso privè.

“Draco, era sincera Hermione prima. So quando vuole rigirarmi la frittata, e non era uno di quei casi. Veramente vorresti provare ad avere un rapporto decente per il bene di Teddy?” Dannato Potter, sempre così diretto.

L’auror biondo si irrigidì. “Senti Potter, per quanto assurdo possa sembrarti tengo molto a Teddy.”

Ron lo interuppe. “Lo sappiamo bene questo Malfoy. Teddy non fa altro che raccontarci di te e Narcissa. Non è quello che ci preoccupa.” Harry annuì continuando accorato “Ma questa stoira dei festamici? Mi devi giurare che non è un tiro mancino ad 

Hermione.”Lo sgaurdo serio non riusciva a nascondere la sicnera preoccupazione e Draco sospirò, più annoiato che infastidito.

“Potter, non siamo più a Hogwarts. Mi hai mai visto insultare Hemrione negli ultimi anni, soprattutto da quando lavoriamo tutti nello stesso allegro ministero? Inoltre, ci tengo alla mia pelle e al mio lavoro. Per la prima , Hermione non ci metterebbe molto a 

maledirmi se anche solo subodorasse un tiro mancino da parte mia. Per il secondo, mi sta bene l’erquilibrio che abbiamo trovato. Non ho intenzione di peggiorare le cose.”

Harry annuì. Draco era sempre il solito stronzo, ma era diventato un buon Auror. Gli aveva anche salvato al pelle una volta, al grido di “Ora siamo pari, sfregiato” ok, ma erano ancora agli inizi della loro complessa collaborazione lavorativa. Tossicchiò, 

imbarazzato “E’ che…avrei dovuto pensarci prima. Di chiedertelo dico. Teddy parla sempre di te.. E io..”

Draco lo squadrò alzando il bicchiere prima di scolare le ultime gocce. “Hai solo fatto finta di non sentire, come me. Ma come ha detto Granger, sta crescendo. Quindi” alzò di nuovo il bicchiere, che si riempì magicamente. “Cerchiamo di andare d’accordo e 

trovare il modo di rendere felice quel ragazzino.” Squadrò anche Ron, che non reggeva particolarmente. “Immagino che anche Weasley sia d’accordo”

Essendo una delle poche volte che Malfoy non lo appellava col suo nomignolo odiatissimo, non potè fare altro che annuire. 

Tutti brindarono, a un anno nuovo pieno di speranza.

“Quindi, ti piace la festa senza spasimanti?”

Hermione era seduta con Draco a un tavolo. Incredibile. 

Tutte le coppie erano sul patio a ballare e loro li osservavanmo da un paio di minuti, l’ennesimo drink in mano. “Si e ho il sospetto che non siamo gli unici a godere di questa alleanza. Solitamente fanno a turni per tenermi compagnia.”

“Ah beh, almeno possono darsi il cambio. Blaise e Daphne sono solo due” Draco sorrise, ancora quel sorriso che non gli aveva mai visto in anni come vicini di ufficio e colleghi.

“Bene ora non devono più farci da baby sitter! Siamo adulti!” avvicinò il bicchiere al suo e brindarono, in silenzio Ma ra un silenzio stranamente confortevole pensò Draco prima che Granger lo riportà alla realtà.

“Certo, questo completo non è male Malfoy, però ti prego potresti mettere un normalissimo e babbanissimo giacca-pantalone semmai dovesse presentarsi l’opportunità di venire dai miei?” Draco guardò il suo elegante completo da sera, una giacca con 

complessi arabeschi argentati e dettagli di pietre azzurre (un giorno forse avrebbe confessato alla Granger che il verde Slytherin non era il suo colore preferito)

“Ma certo Granger, ho il mio completo da impressiona genitori pronto nell’armadio!” lo sguardo sornione strappò a Hermione una risata che Draco apprezzò. Ma quindi la Granger sapeva anche ridere con lui,non solo sulla pista da ballo?

Nel mentre la giovane maga si guardò, squadrandosi il seno ben esposto dal vestito nero che la fasciava. Draco arrossì appena mentre si indicava da sola, senza imbarazzo. “Tranquillo, anche io ho vestiti appropiati per una serata di gala da maghi per   
impressionare tua madre, non certo questo straccetto da strappona.”

Lui quasi sputò il bicchiere di whisky che aveva iniziato a sorseggiare per nascondere il rossore che sapeva sbucare subito sulle sue guance pallide. “Strappona? Granger, ma questo linguaggio?”

“Cosa credevi Malfoy che fossi solo un dizionario di parole forbite? E non credere, sono anche molto fiera del mio vestito!”

“Per carità ti sta molto bene ma non pensavo che una donna volesse mai definirsi così.” Sentì di aver toccato un tasto dolente, infatti lei gli puntò un dito sul petto molto vigorosamente.

“Sono affari miei ciò che voglio definirmi Malfoy. Stasera sono molto sensuale e un po’ strappona, ma quando dovrò conoscere tua madre sarò la perfetta maga uscita da Weekly Charms” 

Lui alzò le mani, divertito da quel minuscolo dito perforante il suo petto. “Al contrario di te, non nutro dubbi al riguardo. So quanto sai essere perfettina.”

Lei gli fece la linguaccia, per poi alzarsi. “La perfettina deve andare al bagno. Spostati!” fece per andare, ma poi piroettò su se stessa. “Hai ragione Draco, è bello avere un festamico: non siamo soli ma non siamo nemmeno interessati e possiamo   
semplicemente…essere noi. Niente imabrazzi da primo appuntamento, niente romanticismi, niente frasi fatte per impressionarsi.” Si guardò intorno. “Stasera mi sto decisamente divertendo!”

“Te l’avevo detto che era una bella idea! Prima regola dei festamici: non avere nessuna pressione sociale o ansia da prestazione”   
Hermione lo guardò per un attimo ammiccante. “Mi piacciono le regole.”

“Lo so.” Ammiccò lui di rimando.

Draco la vide allontanarsi, ondeggiando un posteriore che non aveva mai notato nascosto dai vestiti da perfetta Auror che sfoggiava in ufficio e men che meno dall’uniforme.

Scosse la testa, bevendo ancora. Le stava solo riconsocendo di avere un bel sedere, mica altro. 

A mezzanotte, si ritrovarono di nuovo soli, in mezzo alla stanza in tumutlo. Intorno a loro, le tre coppie che a mezzanotte avevano subito provveduto a uno scambio di fluidi tramite baci più o meno sensuali.

Draco e Hermione si guardarono, una mutua comprensione negli occhi e zero interesse nel ricevere lo stesso tipo di augurio.

“Granger, auguri.” Esordì lui, compito e mortalmente serio.

“Auguri, Malfoy” stette al gioco lei. 

Dopo due secondi, ridevano come due idioti brilli fra i loro amici avvinghiati e il resto del mondo in festa.


End file.
